Rose's lullaby of Time
by Gold Moon Flower
Summary: (I got the idea off of someone's story on this site that my sister read. I can't remember their name or they story's name, but read they're story first then mine if you know who I'm taking about. Credit goes to them, I'm gust rewriting what I think should have happened.) Summary inside.
1. Summery

When Ozpin shows team STRQ their future along with Goodwitch, Iornwood and him self, they see what will and has happened to them in good and bad ways. But they see that at the Vinyl Festival is not all good. They are suppressed when a girl that looks like Summer in every way except for the cap and weapon appeares in front of them. Who is she and why is she there. And will she be able to go home. (I got the idea off of someone's story on this site that my sister read. I can't remember their name or they story's name, but read they're story first then mine. Credit goes to them, I'm gust rewriting what I think should have happened.)


	2. Who are you?

(search this on YouTube first. Everybody wants to Rule Remnant [RWBY AMV] )

As they sat in there chairs they heard the screen start. "What is your favorite fairy tail?" They heard the voice say. Then the looked at Ozpin. "What?" The screen had a picture of an Airship on it as a song started to play. The lift going down was next. "You don't understand! He attacked me! I swear!" Said a blond girl. "It's a blond Raven!" Qrow stated. "Shut Up!" Raven shouted at her brother. (Finish watching the video. Because I'm not spoiling it for you.) The girl that looked like Summer saw her friend die at that woman's hand. She had a horrified look in her eyes. "I don't like this one bit!" Ozpin shouted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed. There was a bright flash of light. When they could all look again the girl that looked like Summer was floating in the air with her back facing the floor. She wore a long, long, long red cape. She had on black bouts with red laces and ruffles. She also wore a long black dress with red ruffles on the coves of the selves and the bottom of the dress. She wore black leggings and she had long black hair with dark red tips that went down to the small of her back. She had a bright glow around her, but they had no problem looking at her. Goodwitch noted Ozpin seemed to be hypnotized by her. "What... Who is she?" Qrow broke the silents. Then the light around her vanished and she started to fall. And fast. They ran to catch her, but before she hit the floor Ozpin put his arms out to catch her she just floated in to his arms. He noted she was about 17 and then her age turned in to a 14 year-old. Her close went back to match her size. "What... WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Shouted Taiyang. "SHH!" Ironwood said to him. For some reason he didn't want anyone to wake the little girl up. "Let's get back to Beacon, make shear she's safe and then when she wakes up we ask her who she is and how she got here." Ozpin suggested. They all said yes to that. When they got back to the school Glenda, Summer and Raven cleaned and bandaged her wounds and put her in clean close. "Who do you think she is?" Asked Summer to the others. "I don't know, but when she arrived she looked much older. She looked to be 17. And now she looks 14. But what i don't under stand is-" Ozpin was cut off by an ear piercing scream. They ran to were the sound came from. They found themselves at the infirmary. The only one there at that time was the girl. They rushed in. What they found scared all of them. "What...is...this?" Qrow asked slowly. The girl looked at them and then she started to fall to the side. Ironwood caught her before she hit the floor. She was cold to the touch. "WOO!" Ironwood shouted out of surprise. "She's freezing!" He told the others. They all looked shocked. "Who Is she?" Ozpin asked eyes narrowed.


	3. Ruby?

As he sat in a chair waiting for her to wake up he keep thinking of how she got here and who was had decided to take shifts watching her. Then he heard groans. He looked over at her and saw her move. She opened her eye and looked around the room. She looked tortes Ozpin and stayed still. "I know your awake. Come on now. Sit up," He told her. "Who...Who are you?! And were am I?!" She asked scared. She then tried to sit up, but fell back down. Ozpin went over to her and held her up. She looked scared. "Who are you?" She asked him again. "I am Ozpin. And you are in my schools infirmary. Who are you?" He asked. She didn't answer for a moment. "I'm... I'm... I can't remember my full name." She said with tears in her eyes. "It's all right. Just tell me your first name. And if you can't then your last." He said calmly. "My first name is...is...Ruby." She answered looking up at him. "Well the welcome to Beacon." He said with a smile on his face. Then the door opened. In walked Raven, Ironwood, Goodwitch, Qrow, Taiyang and Summer. Qrow had a bag of food in is hand. "Oh, She's awake." Qrow said with a small smile on his face. Glynda noticed she looked scared a little. "Hello. I'm Glynda Goodwitch. I'm a teacher at this school. And this is James Ironwood. He is part of Atlas Military. Raven and Qrow Branwen are twins. Taiyang Xiao Long is the blond. And last Summer Rose." She said introducing ever one. "Hi." Said Summer and Raven at the same time. "Hi Kid." Qrow said. "Hello." Ironwood said with a small smile. Taiyang said nothing. "Ruby." She answered. "So. Did you find out how she got her, Oz?" asked Ironwood. "No. She doesn't remember." Ozpin replied shaking his head. "Let's not talk about this. The food's getting cold." Qrow said taking it out of the bag. Then the all stopped moving. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked. "Grimm." Qrow said sacred a little. They all headed for the door. Ozpin turned around and said in a stern voice "STAY!" He then turned back around and left. Ruby looked out the window and something flashed thought her. "What...uh...was...uh...that?!" She asked herself panting and holding her head and heart.

After the Grimm were dead they went back to infirmary. When Ozpin opened the door he saw Ruby on the floor breathing heavily. "RUBY!?" He screamed. The others looked and ran to help her. When Ozpin reached her she was colder then ice. Ozpin put his hand to her head. It was burning. "She has a high fever!" He told the others. After they got her settled they didn't leave. Just in case she woke up and needed something. She hadn't woken up in a week. Ozpin and the others were begging to get worried. "Ozpin. It time to go." Goodwitch informed him it was time to go to his meeting. Part of him didn't want to leave her. But this meeting meant his job. And he liked his job. He had to tell the Councilman who the girl was and why she _had_ to stay at Beacon. This was going to be hard.


	4. Zwei

As she sat up she looked around. The door opened. Summer walked in. "Oh! Your up. Good." She said to Ruby with a smile. Summer walked over to the bed and looked at Ruby. "Say. Do you have clean close?" She asked. "No." Ruby answered. "Well then, get up. You, Raven and I are going shopping!" Summer declared. "OK?" Ruby said confused.

(The Mall)

"I don't know how you conversed me to do this, but fine." Raven stated. "Oh come on! It's just us. The boys are doing there thing." Summer retorted. Raven rolled her eyes and looked at Ruby. "Ruby?" Raven said to get her attention. She wasn't their. They looked around and saw her looking at a shop. The shop was a goth store. She was looking at an outfit. It had a front corset, battle skirt and boots. All red and black. (Ruby's outfit) "Ruby?" Summer asked. Ruby looked at her. Then Summer and Raven had the same question. "Are you wearing colored contacts?" Raven asked. "No." Ruby answered. "WHAT!?" Both Raven and Summer shouted. "So your eye's are naturally Silver!?" Summer questioned. "Yes?" Ruby said confused. "OK." Raven said.

After they were done shopping they went back to Beacon. Summer and Raven had a dress for Prom. Ruby had the outfit she had looked at. She also had a bag from a pet story. She walked in to team STRQ's dorm room. Taiyang and Qrow looked to her and saw a black and white corgi. "Ah. What is that thing doing here?!" Taiyang questioned. "What did you just say?" Raven asked shocked. "I said "What is that THING doing here?!"' Taiyang repeated. "I think he will make a grate companion." They looked and saw Ironwood petting the puppy. "And if you don't think so then don't speak." Ironwood said towering over Taiyang. Raven, Qrow, Ironwood and Summer saw terror in Taiyang's eye's. Taiyang left. Ironwood turned back to Ruby and said with a small smile on his face said "So what is his name Ruby?" She smiled. "Zwei." Was her answer.

 **So. What do you think? And what do you think of Taiyang being a jack $$? What do you think happened at the meeting with the councilman? Tell me in the comments.** ~Gold Moon Flower


	5. Lord of Time?

As Ozpin entered his office her sat down with a thud. He had to find a way for Ruby to stay at his school. The Hunter's Counsel had said that if she were to show some "fighting ability" she was allowed to stay. "What to do? What to do?" He asked himself. Then his office doors chimed. He looked and saw Goodwitch. "Yes?" Ozpin asked. "Professor, you might want to see this!" She said pannked. He grabbed his cane and followed. He was led to a heard of kid's. He moved to the middle and saw a girl on top of Mark Winchester. The girl happened to be Ruby. She was on his back with his arm behind him in a 90° angle. "SAY YOUR SORRY! NOW!" She yelled at him. "AAAHHH!" Winchester cryed in pane. "SAY IT!" She yelled again. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET GO!" Winchester shouted with pane in his voice. "Good boy." Ruby replied as she got off of him with a smile on her face. A bunny Faunus walked over to her and thanked her for saving him. Ozpin walked over to Ruby and taped her shoulder. He gave her a look. Two minutes later Ruby came into his office and sat down in a chare. "What was that about?" He asked. Ruby's eyes glazed over and she spoke. "I will return home with in seven days time. I must complete my mission with or with out you Lord of Time. Make your choice for if you don't you will lose your children." She finished speaking and then fell out of her chare. Ozpin grabbed her arm and looked at her. No one had called him that in 400 years. "Who are you?" He asked.


End file.
